


Home's With You

by amonkeysue



Series: Clintasha Advent 2020 [3]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Clintasha Advent 2020, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28270932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amonkeysue/pseuds/amonkeysue
Summary: A few domestic moments between Clint and Natasha.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov
Series: Clintasha Advent 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071044
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Home's With You

**Author's Note:**

> None of these quite grew into their own full fledged ficlet, but thanks to Clintasha Advent 2020 they get to see the light of day!

“Power district says it’ll probably be a few hours,” Natasha said as she put down her phone.

Clint finished lighting the last of the handful of candles they had tracked down in the apartment. “Guess it’s a good thing we’d already cooked.” He grinned at her as he set the lighter aside. “Dinner by candlelight for two, coming right up.”

She affectionately rolled her eyes but smiled back. “Grab the wine.”

\--

“Okay,” Clint hummed as he scanned over the shopping list they had brought, “I think that’s everything except for the frozen.”

Natasha set the brown sugar bag in the cart and leaned over his shoulder to take a look at the list. “And the salad.”

“Right.”

She started pushing the cart again. “It does mean we actually need to decide what ice cream flavor to get though.”

Clint shrugged as he fell in step with Natasha. “Moose tracks?”

“I’m fine with it.”

\--

“Lucky’s definitely asleep,” Natasha whispered as she leaned on Clint’s shoulder.

“Not the worst thing, to be stuck underneath him,” he wryly whispered back while lightly patting Lucky’s back, the retriever curled up across his lap.

She angled to look up at him with a raised eyebrow. “Are your legs asleep yet?”

“Almost completely asleep, but it’s fine.” Clint started slowly stretching his legs as he spoke, careful to try not to jostle Lucky. “You want to watch another movie?”

“Might as well.”

\--

Between their respective mission schedules and bouncing between each other’s apartments, Clint had quickly suggested a note system.

They started out simple and to the point.

_Picked up your favorite frozen burritos, enjoy._

_Add potatoes to the shopping list, we’ll use them when I’m back._

_Eat the leftover alfredo before you leave. :)_

With a little time, Natasha enthusiastically started leaving notes everywhere for just about anything, ranging from whole recipes written in sticky note form on the fridge to comments on any given item.

_Hey handsome_ , she attached to the inner waistband of a pair of his jeans, _your ass looks great in these_.

Several DVDs were flagged with variations like: _Scientifically inaccurate. Not actually filmed in New York. Features a cute dog. Won Best Picture._

He liked to respond with notes on the mirror. _Bet you look really hot today. You’re my favorite. I love you._

\--

“Aww,” Clint groaned in front of the closet, slightly throwing his head back. “I forgot to do laundry before I left.”

Natasha reached around him to grab a button-up from a hangar. “I’ll manage in the meantime,” she amusedly said. “And you still have the sweatpants.”

“Yup.” Clint obligingly grabbed the last pair of sweatpants and unwrapped his towel from his hips to pull them on before facing Natasha as she finished buttoning up the shirt, her own towel set aside.

“Here I was admiring your back muscles,” she teased with a smirk as he grinned at her.

“Are you sure we need to do laundry?”

“Unfortunately,” she said while stepping forward to rest her hands on his shoulders before leaning up into a short kiss. “We’ll make up for it.”


End file.
